Bridges to Nowhere
by ring of roses
Summary: 'Merope Riddle nee Gaunt welcomed death with open arms.' Merope Gaunt's last moments before death. Oneshot. Mentions of child abuse.


**Bridges to Nowhere**

* * *

Merope Gaunt was in serious pain.

Of course, she had been use to pain-growing up in the household she had, it was hard not to.

But this childbirth, it was by far the worst experience of Merope's life. Worse than the curses thrown by her father, worse than the shoves from her brother.

Merlin, this hurt more than her heart had when her Tom had left her!

"Just a few more pushes," Mrs. Cole told the young woman in a calming voice. "You're doing great, Merope. I can see his head!"

Merope gasped again in pain. "I hope he looks like his papa," she whispered, her voice growing hoarse.

Mrs. Cole nodded understandingly. "What will you name him?"

"Tom Marvolo," Merope replied immediately. "Tom, after his papa and Marvolo after _my_ papa..." The young woman winced at the pain. She was now panting, black dots forming in her vision. "And... And his surname... Riddle, like his... Like his papa." Merope was now in so much pain she could hardly form a coherent sentence, let alone hear Mrs. Cole's response.

For what seemed like ages, the pain continued on, never once stopping or calming down.

And then, for a moment, everything froze. The blackness in Merope's vision took over and, for just one second, there was nothing but blackness.

But as quickly as it had came, the darkness disappeared, and Merope was tossed into a sea of memories

First was her mother—a beautiful woman with flowing black hair and black eyes that seemed to go on forever. Merope remembered very little of the woman: small things, such as the softness of her touch or the serene feeling of her rocking in her arms. When Merope thought of her childhood, these were the memories she enjoyed looking back on.

Next were some of Merope's worst memories: the look on her papa's face the day of Mama's funeral—the closest she had ever seen him come to looking somewhat compassionate. Her father's face looming over her as a child, curses streaming from his wand as he roared at her for showing little magical power. His cold, calloused hands racking across her small cheeks. Her brother taunting her because _he _could go to Hogwarts, while _she_ had to stay home. Staying in her room all day, watching birds fly by, because she was afraid of what her father would do to her if she put a toe out of line. Watching Tom Riddle as he rode by in his carriage with _her_.

The memories that came next weren't memories, per se; they were memories of _feelings._ Merope remembered the elation she felt at her father and brother's arrest—the excitement of being able to make her own decisions, to do what _she_ wanted to do. And, oh, she did. She remembered marching straight over to Riddle Manor with a basket of Amortenia-filled muffins, addressed from Tom's _dearest Cecilia._ She them set them in front of the door and rapped the knocker before darting off and hiding behind a bush, waiting for her plan to fold out.

Furthermore, recollections of Merope and Tom's time flooded her mind: their whirlwind marriage; his soft hair; their midnight walks… as if they were a pair of normal love struck teenagers.

Finally, an image of Tom's furious face after she'd told his she was pregnant; after she'd stopped giving him the Amortenia. Again, Merope _felt_ the memory more than she saw it: the sting on her cheek from his enraged slap; the sinking depression she fallen into… the memories continued to come, each more painful to the last, until everything slowly faded into nothing.

That was when it hit her: she was dying. She would never see her Tom again, or raise her child. And even though it should have scared her, it didn't. All she had was a baby—a reminder of her time with Tom, a reminder of all the pain and misfortune he caused her.

Merope Riddle nee Gaunt welcomed death with open arms.

And right before she gave in to the soothing blackness, she could faintly hear a baby's cry.

* * *

**A/N: Meh... I'm not sure if I like it or not, but oh well. My first time writing Merope Gaunt, so I hope I kept her in character! This was written for** JPLE**'s** As Life Flashes Before Your Eyes **competition.**** And just a note: I know it sounds pretty selfish at the end, but I did that on purpose because she was a bit childish and selfish, not to mention all the crap that happened to her when she's only nineteen. Review if you want (:**


End file.
